Ke seria del amor sin una pizca de celos?
by awachuedndicvskdjxnc husnbt
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado cambiara las vidas de estas dos personas. Envidia , celos , peleas y mas joajoa mii primer fiic DMxHG  Sin rr no haii mas fic joajoa


Mi fic No Named!! Capitulo 1: "Confusiones" 

Todo estaba en silencio en la sala común. Eran las 3 de la mañana. La mayoría de las velas ya se había apagado, solo quedaba la tenue luz de la chimenea y la de dos velas, que por su pequeña llama, daban a entender que pronto se apagarían. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo el único movimiento era el de un chico que caminaba nervioso de aca para allá. Su rubio cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos grises mostraban miedo. _"No puede ser"_ pensaba _"que diría mi padre?"_ _"seguro me mataría..."_ Draco no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

_Flash Back_

Draco caminaba por el colegio sin destino alguno. Ya era muy tarde, si lo atrapaban dando vueltas le costaría unos cuantos puntos a su casa. Estaba aburrido, aburrido de Crabbe, aburrido de Goyle, de la pesada de Parkinson que, vez que podía se le colgaba del cuello en un fallido intento de besarlo, estaba aburrido de Zabini que desde que habían ganado el partido contra Ravenclow no lo dejaba en paz, aburrido de Potter que por donde iba se lo encontraba besuqueandose con esa Weasley, aburrido del cabeza de zanahoria que se pasaba las horas babeando por Granger... en fin, estaba aburrido de su vida en Hogwarts. Lo único que quería era dejarlo todo y poder irse lejos, muy lejos para que nadie nunca pudiera encontrarlo y poder rehacer su vida, sin verse obligado a seguir con su vida preescrita por su familia.

-Auch!!-

-Quien esta ahí?- pregunto Draco sacando su varita.

-Yo- contesto una chica. Su voz se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

-En serio?- dijo el rubio a modo de sarcasmo.

La chica se puso de pie y Draco pudo ver por fin quien era.

-Que haces por estos lados Granger? Y a esta hora...?- le pregunto el chico

-Y a ti que te importa, Malfoy?- le espeto la chica, quitándose una mecha de pelo que había ido a parar a su cara con la caída, pero no era el pelo enmarañado que solía tener Hermione, estaba liso y sedoso (N/A: pasao a Sedal joajoa) _"se ve hermosa"_ pensó el rubio _"Pero que te sucede!?"_ _"Como piensas eso!?"_ se reprimió mentalmente.

-Por cierto, que haces **tu** aquí?- pregunto la castaña.

-Solo paseaba, que hay de malo en eso?- "por qué debo decirle que hago? Que se cree esa sangre sucia" "pero es tan bella..." La expresión de Draco cambio de repente, ya no era una expresión de suficiencia, era de ternura.

-Que te parece si damos un paseo?- dijo el ojigris sin darse cuenta.

-Que?- Draco se preparaba para lo peor- Draco Malfoy invitando a una sangre sucia a dar un paseo por Hogwarts a las 12 de la noche?

-Bueeeeeno... si no quieres ir te comprenderé. Es obvio que te de miedo conversar conmigo porque piensas que no podrás resistir el impulso de besarme... con lo guapo que soy...- dijo el chico haciendo honor a la astucia propia de un Slytherin, ya que lo único que quería era conversar con ella, conocerla, ser su amigo y tal vez algo mas...

-Primero- dijo la castaña- Yo no dije que no iría. Segundo, **nunca** me ha dado miedo conversar con tigo (si podemos llamar así a lo que normalmente nos decimos) y tercero, acepto-

-De verdad!?- dijo el ojigris emocionado- ejem- se aclaro la garganta, no podía dejar que Hermione supiera que en ese momento se sentía el chico mas feliz de Hogwarts- pues vamos entonces-

-OK!-

El trayecto hasta el vestíbulo (iban a los jardines) fue muy silencioso. Draco no dejaba de mirar a la chica con aire soñador, y de vez en cuando suspiraba.

-Que te sucede?- pregunto la ojimiel después del octavo suspiro.

-N-nada por que?- pregunto el ojigris nervioso.

-Porque las personas normales no suspiran ocho veces en un minuto- dijo ella entre risas.

Draco se quedo mirándola, era tan bella, esa mirada infantil pero profunda, ese cabello castaño, esas curvas, todo era perfecto.

-Draco estas bien? Estas muy ra...- alcanzo a decir ella, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- Hermionejanegrangerereslapersonamaslindaeinteligentequeconozco!- y la beso.

Fue un beso tímido, solo un roce de labios para ver si su beso era correspondido, en efecto, ella poso sus brazos en el cuello del chico y este tomo firmemente la cadera de la castaña para que nadie ni nada los pudiera separar. Un millón de pensamientos recorrían el cerebro de Draco, que diría su padre? Ella lo amaría o solo se había dejado llevar?

No sabia cuanto llevaban besándose, pero parecían horas, de repente el chico reacciono y se separo bruscamente de Hermione.

-Esto no va a funcionar. Lo siento... Adiós- dijo Draco y se fue dejando a una muy triste y confundida Hermione.

_Fin Flash Back_

Olaps!!

Akii mii primer cap!!

Espero que les guste joajoa

Buenop...

Akii unos saludiines:

La.Joo'w.O.o 

**MakiitaH (no es part de fanfic xD)**

**AndreiitaH (PeluCiitha con se)**

**Ii x ultimo pero no menos importante:**

**A ****Rominitap moon**

Su fiic es muii bueno, lo recomiiendo'w

PD: dejen erres joajoa!! Solo click abajo dnde dice GO!! Pliis!!


End file.
